Devenir une hyène
by Enilebom
Summary: Dans l'univers du clip pour Division 2, quelques membres de Youtube passent un mauvais moment. [RAP BATTLE DIVISION sur la chaine Youtube CYRILmp4] Amixem, Cyr!l, VodK, le GrandJD, Joyca, le Monde à l'Envers.
1. Chapter 1

\- Allez allez posez le là !

Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le groupe d'agents pénétra dans un hangar en partie épargné par la guerre et s'afféra dans un coin. Jordan et Jenny enfermèrent le Grand JD dans une pièce adjacente, ce dernier bâillonné ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens, la rage faisant briller ses yeux jaunâtres.

Valentin lui repoussa Cyril, les mains liées dans le dos, d'un coup de pied et aida Maxime à se poser au sol. Le brun grimaça de douleur et se libéra enfin du baudrier qui retenait ses armes. D'une main tremblante il effleura la blessure qui suintait le long de son flanc. La lame de hyène n'avait heureusement pas fait trop de dégâts mais le perte de sang était impressionnante. Et sans soin il risquait l'infection.

\- C'est bon on a enfermé le fada ! Annonça Jordan en tombant à genoux à côté du poids lourd de son escouade. Ca va Max ?

\- Ouai...ça ira mieux quand on sera de retour dans le bureau ovale de Washington.

Derrière eux Valentin entrepris d'installer Cyril sur une chaise trouvée au hasard. Il lui attacha les jambes aux pieds du fauteuil, les mains toujours dans le dos et les épaules enserrées du reste de corde. A quelques mètres reposait le gilet par balle floqué Police.

\- Maintenant qu'on en a deux on va pouvoir leur poser quelques questions sur la Dark Zone !

\- Vous feriez mieux de soigner votre pote bande de naze !

Le visage de pâle de Maxime n'annonçait effectivement rien de bon mais le brun se redressa assez pour croiser le regard vert de la hyène. Jamais il ne montrait de signe de faiblesse devant son équipe, il n'allait pas commencer cette nuit-là.

Le duel de regard fut interrompu par des échanges de tirs à quelques mètres du hangar. Dehors d'autres agents de la Division tentaient de gagner du terrain sur les hyènes, en vain.

\- Jordan, Jenny, allez montrer la garde autour du bâtiment. Ordonna le blessé. Il faut sécuriser notre emplacement jusqu'au lever du soleil, là on pourra appeler du renfort.

Jordan interrogea du regard Valentin, s'assurant qu'il arriverait à gérer les deux ennemis et Maxime ; mais ce dernier hocha la tête et le duo arma leur fusil avant de filer dans la nuit.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas nous en dire un peu plus... il est où votre QG ? Questionna le grand, son pistolet effleurant la tempe du roux.

\- Tu crois me faire peur... j'ai vu plus de choses horribles en quelques mois que toi dans toute ta vie. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Hahahaha !

Le rire cynique de la bête glaça le sang de Maxime, la tête lui tournait de plus en plus, son regard se troublant dès qu'il tentait de bouger de sa position inconfortable.

\- Vous savez on a beaucoup avancé dans la science... on a décuplé nos sens et notre force. Quelques gouttes et on peut sauver un homme au bord de la mort...

Ces derniers mots laissèrent un silence pesant entre les trois hommes. Maxime savait très bien à quoi jouait son ennemi mais il était trop faible pour riposter. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes il repensait à sa vie d'avant, sa secrétaire et ses cafés brûlants, son bureau de comptable avec la climatisation, il avait tout pour lui. Et maintenant il était là à se vider de son sang sur un sol en béton.

\- Commence pas à dire n'import...

Mais Valentin ne put terminer sa phrase, de l'autre côté le Grand JD semblait avoir décuplé sa force pour tenter de défoncer la porte de sa prison. En signe d'avertissement le grand brun tira trois coups de chevrotine dans le mur avant de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un air menaçant.

Cyril et Maxime se retrouvèrent seuls, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient percevoir leur regard, se jugeant. Ils étaient tous les deux chefs, ils étaient là depuis le début de la guerre, ils savaient comment cela allait se terminer, mais étonnement Cyril aurait été déçu de voir son ennemi mourir sans que ce ne soit lui qui lui porte le dernier coup de grâce.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas réussi à vous échapper assez vite pour rentrer dans votre faction. Un blessé ralenti le groupe...

\- Ce n'est pas la première nuit que l'on passe dans votre zone de fou, je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Même pas de mourir ? Susurra Cyril tel un serpent.

\- Jamais devant toi.

Pourtant Maxime souffrait le martyr, il sentait ses chairs se putréfier sous sa chemise. Il n'osait même plus y apposer ses mains sales. Le bandage de fortune de Valentin était imbibé de sang, coulant le long de sa ceinture. Il lui fallait de l'aide et au plus vite.

\- Tu sais dans la poche de mon gilet il y a une petite fiole, un liquide lumineux, sauveur. Il ne te suffirait de rien pour survivre. Devenir ma chienne...

Le chef de la Division lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, mais son regard ne put se retenir de glisser jusqu'au gilet abandonné à quelques mètres de lui. Son état ne lui permettait pas de se trainer jusque-là, mais avant un peu de force il y arriverait peut être, s'il était sûr d'y survire.

\- On est bien chez nous... entre hyènes. Tuer pour le plaisir. Pas d'ordre, juste le chaos, la destruction total.

\- J'ai prêté serment pour la Nation, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

\- Même pour vivre ?

Le souffle court Maxime ne répondit pas. Tout son corps le brûlait, il ne savait même plus où il était. Heureusement Valentin revint à ce moment-là, comprenant aisément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rageusement il tira Cyril en arrière, l'éloignant du champ de vision de son camarde. La hyène se mis à rire.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire pour ton chef, il va crever dans ce hangar et ce sera de ta faute !

\- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule où je te fais sauter la cervelle...ou du moins ce qu'il te reste.

Valentin à son tour fit tomber ses armes, il retira son sweat bleu marine et le roula en boule pour en faire un oreiller plus ou moins confortable. D'un geste doux mais autoritaire il amena Maxime à s'allonger, et souleva sa chemise pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Contrairement à ce que ressentait le blessé les choses n'étaient si horribles. Il lui fallait des médicaments et des bandages propres mais les pores étaient encore beaux.

\- Allez tiens le coup Max le soleil se lève bientôt.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il ne va pas le voir ! Hahahaha !

Valentin failli se redresser pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute la hyène de malheur, mais Maxime utilisa ses dernières forces pour l'en empêcher. Ils avaient besoin de Cyril pour obtenir des informations.

\- Un chef n'abandonne jamais son équipe, ça ira...

Le blessé tentait de se convaincre, mais il sombra quelques secondes plus tard dans une inconscience réparatrice. Au moins il ne souffrait plus.

\- Drone ! Drone !

Les cris de Jenny résonnèrent d'un coup dans le lieu vide, son duo arrivant en courant, largement distancé par un petit appareil volant. Ce dernier au logo de la Division analysa la situation, passant de Cyril à Maxime, défiant de son objectif le regard sombre de Valentin, redressé de toute sa hauteur.

\- On détient deux hyènes importantes. On a besoin d'une aide médicale au plus vite.

Pour toute réponse le drone clignota et reparti de là où il venait.

Encerclant leur chef à terre, les trois agents rechargèrent leurs armes. Les renforts allaient arriver, mais de toute évidence cela allait aussi rameuter quelques hyènes, ils devaient être unis pour protéger Maxime.


	2. Chapter 2

*Cette seconde partie est une partie bonus, elle se détache un peu de la vidéo mais on garde les personnages. J'ai tenté de garder l'univers du jeu mais sans le connaitre plus que ça.*

Le trajet jusqu'à la Maison Blanche en ruine fut long et difficile. Jordan devait contenir l'énergie trop grande du Grand JD pour le faire avancer droit et en silence, au risque de rameuter quelques hyènes ou agents de la division trop zélés. Valentin lui c'était chargé de tenir Cyril contre lui, ses poings et ses bras toujours liés pour lui retirer toutes envies de fuir, et bâillonné pour lui couper toute envie de discourir.

Enfin, plusieurs pas derrière eux, Jenny soutenait tant bien que mal Maxime. Ce dernier suait sang et eau mais il contenait au maximum ses grognements de douleur. Au loin il pouvait voir les premiers barbelés de leur « fort », il lui fallait encore un peu d'énergie avant de s'évanouir de nouveau sur sa couchette.

\- Le drone a dû prévenir de notre arrivée, les portes sont ouvertes. Annonça Valentin. Encore un petit effort.

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard Cyril et son acolyte aux yeux verts furent enfermés dans les sous-sols de la Maison Blanche et Maxime transporté à l'infirmerie. Le retour avait agité les couloirs des agents, mais aucun n'osait poser de question, il fallait attendre le debrief de fin de journée. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas les murmures et les curieux autour de la porte médicalisée.

Valentin serait volontiers aller se coucher après la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore pour son supérieur. Maxime était devenu plus qu'un ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés soldats, et ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de soucis. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'une blessure aussi grave les séparait.

Aussi sagement il attendit que les infirmières en terminent avec l'agent et se glissa sans bruit. A demi allongé sur les draps blanc, Maxime renseignait toutes les informations nécessaires à sa prise en charge, avant de s'atteler au rapport de mission.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire ça plus tard ?

\- J'en profite pendant que les antalgiques font effet, c'est génial j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à partir du nombril.

Tant que tu ne te pisses pas dessus…

La remarque du grand fit hoqueter son ami, lui tirant un léger sourire sous sa barbe mal entretenue. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer Maxime n'aurait pas cru rire aussi tôt. Aussi il ne fit aucune remarque quand Valentin s'installa au pied de son lit, récupérant son formulaire de mission pour le remplir à sa place. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le loisir d'en faire plus.

\- Rentre dans tes quartiers maintenant, je ne vais pas m'enfuir d'ici !

\- Mais…

\- Considère que c'est un ordre.

Sans attendre, Valentin quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard au corps de Maxime qui tombait déjà dans un sommeil médicamenteux.

A l'extérieur le tatoué n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le reste de leur troupe, Jenny et Jordan discutant non loin dans le couloir. Leurs armes dans le dos ils semblaient toujours prêt à combattre, comme si une hyène oserait s'approcher de leur QG, ou réussirait à en sortir.

\- Alors comment va Max ?

\- Fidèle à lui-même. Répondit doucement Valentin. Et vous vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Toute la Maison sait que deux hyènes sont dans le sous-sol, si on s'approche des quartiers on ne va entendre parler que de ça, non merci.

\- Il va bien falloir en faire quelque chose d'eux quand même. Fit remarquer Jenny. On ne peut pas les garder sans rien en faire, ils détiennent des informations capitales.

\- Je pense que les gradés vont en parler entre eux ce soir, ils attendent le rapport de Max.

Jordan haussa les épaules sous la remarque et alluma une ultime cigarette. Avec l'invasion trouver ce genre de produit devenait de plus en plus difficile mais l'ancien musicien avait ce don d'en avoir toujours un paquet avec lui. Personne ne savait, et ne voulait savoir, comment il se les procurait, tant qu'il pouvait les fumer en toute tranquillité.

Au loin ils pouvaient entendre les radios grésiller, d'autres agents patrouillaient autour de la Dark Zone, il semblait que les choses bougeaient de plus en plus à la frontière.

« Hyène repérée à la limite de la zone. Hyène à la limite. Ouverture du feu autorisée. »

\- Ils cherchent leur chef. On devrait rentrer. Décida Jenny en vérifiant la sécurité de son arme.

Sans broncher ses deux acolytes la suivirent, mais au lieu de rejoindre le centre du bunker, Valentin bifurqua dans un angle, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Maxime. Cependant quand il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie il ne trouva qu'un lit vide.

ooooo

Le bras enserré autour du ventre Maxime attendait en soufflant que l'ascenseur veuille bien le mener jusqu'aux cachots. Grâce aux médicaments il ne ressentait aucune douleur mais il ne voulait pas abîmer le travail des infirmières qui s'étaient acharnées à lui recoudre la peau comme un habit de haute couture.

Il se doutait que son comportement allait lui attirer les foudres de pas mal de monde, mais il voulait s'assurer de lui-même que la situation n'était pas en train de leur échapper. Aussi en silence il parcouru le couloir sombre et trouva la cellule où l'on avait enfermé Cyril.

\- Aaah l'agent de la Division est toujours en vie ! Ravi de vous revoir !

Le roux ne semblait nullement inquiété de sa situation, il tournait en rond entre les quatre murs, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'on allait lui infliger. Le Grand JD lui hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait à quelques pas de là, frappant comme un fou contre la porte blindée.

\- Ton ami semble pressé de sortir. Sourit sournoisement l'agent.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Mais plutôt pour vous au moment où il sera libre.

\- Il sera mort avant d'être libre, crois-moi.

Cyril ne tiqua pas sur la pique et s'approcha du carré restreint qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Même de là Maxime pouvait voir ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité. Il avait aussi aperçu l'eau et la nourriture qu'on leur avait distribué par acquis de conscience. Ces « hommes » n'avaient visiblement plus les besoins primaires nécessaires à leur survie.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Maxime ?

Le dénommé frissonna à entendre son nom, entre les lèvres du roux il sifflait tel un serpent. Il ne savait au final pas vraiment pourquoi il était descendu, comme un goût d'inachevé après leur discussion dans le hangar.

\- Tu sais que tu ne vas jamais sortir d'ici. Finit par répondre l'agent. Je viens juste te conseiller d'être en notre faveur, ça pourrait t'éviter quelques bobos.

\- Maxime…Maxime… je ressens presque comme de la compassion…tu sais bien que je ne ressens pas la souffrance…comparer à toi !

Un large sourire aux lèvres le roux lui désignant son flan, d'où un pic de douleur manqua de le faire tomber. Il regrettait déjà de s'être levé de son lit.

\- Tu vois tu aurais fouillé dans mon sac tu n'aurais plus mal… tu ne seras pas là non plus, enfermé dans cette Maison Blanche à attendre des ordres du dessus. Avec ton charisme chez nous tu serais déjà roi !

\- Je n'aime pas trop le vert en couleur, ça ne me va pas au teint.

Malgré son sarcasme Maxime sentait bien qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation. Ses tempes battaient dans sa tête et des bouffées de chaleur venaient lui couper le souffle. Il avait cette atroce sensation que Cyril commençait à prendre l'emprise sur lui.

\- Arr…arrête…de…parler…

\- Eh bien monsieur l'agent… On flanche ? Ce n'est pas digne de la Division ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si on te vire ? Tu vas crever dans la rue comme tous les autres ! Et je te promets un truc, je viendrais bouffer ton cadavre avec plaisir ! Hahaha !

Le cœur battant Maxime réussi enfin à s'écarter de la cellule d'où le rire de Cyril résonnait comme dans une cathédrale. Mais alors que ses jambes peinaient à le porter jusqu'à l'ascenseur il heurta un corps dur.

\- Tu es trop con Max'.

\- Je…sais…

Et il s'évanouit de nouveau.

Ce sont les réflexes de Valentin qui sauva le crâne de son ainé du sol en béton. D'un mouvement de bascule il souleva le corps inerte de Maxime et le remonta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, non sans quelques regards inquiets de la part des autres agents. Au bout du couloir il rencontra Jordan et Jenny, leurs visages se décomposant à la vue de leur chef.

\- Il va s'en remettre, il faut juste s'assurer qu'il ne remette pas un pied au sol avant au moins une semaine. Jordan je veux que tu restes devant cette foutue porte, donne-lui un coup de crosse s'il le faut, mais il ne sort plus d'ici.

Sans broncher le brun se plaça à son nouveau poste et assura la présence de son glock contre sa ceinture. Un ordre était un ordre, qu'importe contre qui il était adressé.

Quelques instants plus tard Jenny accompagnait le géant jusqu'au sous-sol. Mais cette fois ci Cyril ne fit pas d'accueil triomphant. Et à la seconde même où il plaça son visage à la lumière, le poing de Valentin s'écrasa contre sa figure avec violence, lui brisant l'arrête du nez dans un bruit mât.

\- Et ça ce n'est que le début sale hyène.

Contre les ordres il ouvrit la cellule, Jenny armant son fusil contre toute tentative de fuite. La jeune femme aurait bien protesté sur ce qui allait se passer mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre la détermination de Valentin.

Cyril se mit debout, atteignant à peine le torse de son ennemi. De son nez coulait du sang sombre, et épais. Mais l'agent n'y fit pas attention. Il lui attrapa les mains pour l'attacher de nouveau et le conduisit jusqu'à la petite pièce qui se tenait dans le fond des cellules. Toute carrelée, avec juste une chaise épaisse. L'endroit sentait l'eau de javel, mais aussi quelque relent de sang.

Le roux avait beau vouloir faire bonne figure, il savait très bien ce qui allait lui être infligé.

ooooo

Maxime ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Sur la chaise face à son lit Jordan astiquait son arme avec douceur. Il pouvait l'entendre murmurer une chanson sûrement de sa propre création. De toute évidence il était là pour le surveiller, il ne pourrait pas s'en échapper.

\- Je n'ai pas trop ronflé ?

\- Tu ne dormais pas, tu étais évanoui. Nuance. Répondit sèchement le brun.

\- Je suppose que Valentin va venir me faire la morale dans quelques minutes.

\- Hum…il est légèrement occupé pour le moment.

Les sourcils froncés Maxime se redressa sur le lit et fixa son ami. De toute évidence il s'était passer des choses pendant son « absence ».

\- Jordan ?

\- Les autorités ont laissé Valentin questionner les hyènes, selon ses règles.

\- Je vois…

Selon les règles de Valentin voulait dire sans aucune diplomatie et souvent avec le revers de la main. Maxime c'était toujours montré contre ce principe, bien qu'il ne rechignât pas à tirer sur les hyènes, mais Cyril était un atout précieux dans leur avancée dans la Dark Zone.

\- Il a son talkie ? Demanda le blessé.

\- Je pense que oui, Jenny est aussi avec lui.

Aussi, il ne suffit que d'un message radio pour que les deux intéressés ne reviennent en quelques minutes dans la chambre. Valentin s'était lavé les mains, mais on pouvait apercevoir quelques éclaboussures de sang sur ses manches.

\- Max, heureuse de te revoir parmi nous ! Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Presque. Mais je ne vais pas tenter de me lever. Et vous tout se passe bien ?

Valentin savait que la question n'était pas innocente, et il préféra prendre les devants pour ne pas laisse le blanc gênant qui avait suivi la question.

\- J'ai reçu l'autorisation de questionner Cyril et son pote chelou.

\- Et le but c'est d'avoir des réponses, pas de les tuer.

\- Il était encore vivant quand on est monté…

En quelques mots Valentin fit son rapport sur ce qu'il savait de plus. Evidemment les deux hommes n'étaient pas causant, mais entre deux claques il avait su déceler quelques réponses.

\- Visiblement il n'y a pas beaucoup de chef, genre deux ou trois. C'est pour ça que ça s'agite autant depuis qu'on a capturé Cyril. Et c'est aussi pour ça que son garde du corps est aussi furax, il a l'instinct de protéger son chef.

\- Julien de son vrai prénom. Ajouta Jenny. Il faudrait que l'on passe par lui pour déstabiliser le boss. Si on lui dit qu'on a tué son boss il devrait être plus parlant.

\- Ou l'inverse.

L'idée était simple, Cyril se sentait protégé tant que Julien était là. Mais il suffisait que l'on abatte son dernier rempart pour qu'il soit définitivement seul. Il savait qu'aucune hyène ne pourrait venir le chercher ici, il était condamné.

\- Alors on le tue ?

\- Faites-en sorte que ce soit impressionnant, que son chef l'entendre bien.

La dernière phrase pouvait semble cruelle mais elle faisait partie de leur quotidien. Dans cette guerre il n'y avait plus de pitié, la destruction était totale il leur fallait tout faire pour rétablir l'ordre. Même tuer un demi-homme.

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir que Maxime compris que quelque chose se tramait. Dans les couloirs c'était l'effervescence, les groupes d'agents se préparaient à la hâte et des ordres étaient criés de toute part.

\- Je vais voir. Lui dit Jordan, toujours de garde.

Il ne lui fallut évidemment pas longtemps pour obtenir l'information. Le plan de pression sur Cyril avait fini par fonctionner. Evidemment cela n'allait pas mettre un terme à la guerre, mais cela donnait un coup d'avance sur les hyènes.

\- Apparemment il a livré les points faibles de la zone, les parties les moins surveillées. Des groupes d'agents s'y rendent, on va faire des relais pour tenir les lieux toujours occupés. Enuméra le musicien en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ! Tu es aperçu Valentin et Jenny ? Je sais que vous devez mourir d'envie d'y allez vous aussi.

\- Je crois qu'ils étaient toujours en bas à…nettoyer.

La phrase imposa le silence dans la chambre, évidemment Maxime savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Une fois les infos délivrées les hyènes n'étaient plus que des dangers et des ennemis à part entière il n'y avait plus de raison de les garder en vie. Avec un peu de chance Valentin avait achevé le chef d'une simple balle par derrière, un léger élan d'humanisme. Dans le cas contraire le blessé ne voulait savoir l'état final de son corps.

\- Par contre bonne nouvelle pour toi patron ! Pendant que tu dormais un médecin est passé tu vas pouvoir regagner tes quartiers. Remise en service d'ici deux semaines si tu te remets bien. Sortie demain matin !

L'esprit plus calme par cette annonce, Maxime sourit pour la première fois de bon cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé entre ses quatre murs blancs. Et cela voulait aussi dire plus de Jordan au pied de son lit toute la journée.

\- Du coup je ramène les autres et on fête ça avec un fond de vodka ?

\- On a plus de vodka Jordan, tout a servi pour les cocktails Molotov…

\- Bouge pas je nous arrange ça quand même. A tout de suite !

Maxime savait pertinemment que Jordan allait revenir avec de l'alcool, une contrebande de plus dont il ne fallait pas savoir la provenance, mais ils seraient de nouveaux tous ensemble et bientôt prêts, unis pour la Nation.


End file.
